Un passage tellement secret
by mahajeanne
Summary: Alyssa Londubat a une tresse, un cerveau minuscule et sait plus manier le pinceau que la baguette. James Potter à d'immense cheville et... et c'est tout. Dave Isang, c'est un serpentard intelligent. ENFIN! Et voilà que tous trois se retrouvent dans un passage 'tellement' secret.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

**ÉLÉMENT DÉCLENCHEUR**

Alyssa n'aime vraiment pas sa tresse. C'est _tellement_ inconfortable une tresse coincée entre un dossier de chaise et une colonne vertébrale. Mais en même temps... il faut le dire, c'est_ tellement_ indémodable une tresse.

Non. Si Alyssa continue inlassablement de se tresser les cheveux chaque matin c'est pour la seule et unique raison que c'est la seule et unique coiffure qui lui va bien. Une sorte de coiffure qui ne fait pas ressortir son nez trop gros ou ses oreilles trop décollées. Parole de miroir.

Alyssa tente discrètement de déplacer sa tresse douloureuse en frottant son dos contre la chaise. Ça fait un bruit assez gênant (très très gênant en fait) et James se retourne vers elle.

- C'est la chaise, elle me grattait... Je... Je suis allergique au bois...

James étouffe un rire avant de reporter attention au cours, lui. Ça y est, Alyssa est certaine que James l'a croit, elle se fait une centaine de scénarios pour rendre sa fausse allergie plus crédible... En fait elle ne s'imagine qu'un seul scénario qui est à proprement dit impossible. Faut me croire, inventer une potion qui rend allergique au bois est à proprement dit impossible quand on se nomme Alyssa.

En plus, du bois, il y en a partout... ce serait _tellement_ embarrassant.

- Miss Londubat, voulez-vous bien cesser de vous tortillez sur votre chaise et me répéter ce que vient de dire votre camarade?

- Quel camarade?

Bien insulté, un Serpentard, celui-là même qui partage le bureau d'Alyssa, lui adresse un regard meurtrier.

Le camarade, c'est lui.

Enfin, c'est logiquement lui puisque Dave Isang à la manie de répondre aux questions de l'enseignant contrairement à cette stupide Gryffondor non-attentive.

- Donc euh, mon ''camarade'' disait que les maléfices sont dangereux et que... euh...

- Miss Londubat, pouvez-vous me faire le plaisir de me dire dans quel cours nous sommes?

- En métamorphose...

Il faut avouer qu'Alyssa a de la difficulté à se concentrer en cours, pauvre elle, et c'est donc tout à fait raisonnable qu'elle ait momentanément oublié que les maléfices ne sont abordés qu'en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui fait bien rire James, soit dit en passant. Isang aussi rigole, mais lui, il rit de la façon serpentarde : silencieusement.

- C'est assez! Miss Londubat et Monsieur Potter, il me fera plaisir de vous parler à la fin du cours.

- Mais on a potion juste après! _S'indigne Alyssa. _

Personne ne fait attention à la si juste réplique de la jeune fille et tous continuent de prendre des notes avec application. Alyssa, pour sa part, n'a pas encore compris que les BUSES s'approchent dangereusement et est retournée à son portrait du dos de la tête de James Potter. Son dessin est réalisé au cheveu près et requiert toute sa concentration, donc, quand la cloche sonne la fin du cours, Alyssa en oublie de rester en classe.

- MISS LONDUBAT!

- Oh ça va, j'ai compris.

Après s'être fait passer un énième savon _''Je ne jamais vu autant de désinvolte de la part d'une élève! D'autant plus que votre père est l'un de mes collègues! D'ailleurs je...'' _et avoir vu James se faire donner son énième avertissement '' _Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'un fils du Survivant puisse se permettre d'autant de plaisir durant les heures de cours et...'' _Alyssa et son compagnon d'infortune prennent lamentablement et silencieusement route vers les cachots. C'était trop beau, voilà la cloche qui sonne.

_- _Slughorn va me tuer. J'y crois pas... et cette fois c'est même pas ma faute si j'arrive en retard!

- Hé! C'est pas de la mienne non plus! _S'indigne Alyssa, l'éternelle indignée._

- Si les cachots n'étaient pas à l'autre bout du château aussi...

Alyssa (vous ne vous en douterez jamais) est indignée par James qui l'ignore. Pour une fois qu'elle ne disait pas n'importe quoi! Elle est _tellement _indignée qu'elle se détourne de sa contemplation de son camarade et regarde avec frustration les murs, et c'est un peu ce qui se trouve être l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire.

On peut aussi remonter plus haut et se dire que c'est la tresse qui est l'élément déclencheur, mais l'auteur soutient que c'est quand Alyssa regarda le mur qui est l'élément déclencheur. Peut-être que c'est quand elle croisa le regard d'un des portrait, mais vraiment, la stupide gryffondor ne put croiser ce regard que pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle a regardé le mur (et qu'elle à une tresse, mais c'est avec un immense pincement au cœur que l'auteur l'admet.)

- Voulez-vous un raccourci pour les cachots?_ Demande ledit portrait._

Alyssa sursaute et frappe de son sac un James très intéressé par les propos de l'homme peinturé.

- Un raccourci? _Demande l'intéressé. _Je peux le prendre?

- Pour aller où? _Demande la stupide gryffondor._

James lui jeta un regard rogue (ce synonyme soutenu du terme arrogant vous à été offert par une auteur assez fière d'elle).

- Pour ce faire, _dit le portrait en pivotant son cadre_, prenez ce passage.

- Merci! _S'exclama le jeune Potter en sautant dans le trou sombre._

Alyssa se dépêcha de suivre James après avoir regarder une dernière fois, de façon suspicieuse, le portrait. Maintenant que les deux jeunes gryffondors sont derrière lui, l'homme peinturé ricane serpentuleusement tout en refermant lentement son entrée secrète. Oui, son rire est silencieux.

Et en parlant de cette façon de rire, Isang, le maître du rire des serpentard, avance vers le portrait. Le jeune, assez rusé, avait profité de son heure libre (et oui! Il n'a pas cours de potion après celui de métamorphose!) pour écouter leur enseignant passer un savon à Alyssa. Une sorte de vengeance pour lui qui est encore renfrogné d'avoir passé inaperçu auprès de sa voisine de bureau en cours de métamorphose (car vous l'aurez compris, il étaient en cours de ...)

- Moi aussi j'aimerais prendre votre raccourci, monsieur.

Le portrait regarde le serpentard avant de lui adresser un sourire, et sans un mot, il le laisser passer en pivotant sur lui même.

Et c'est ainsi que l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire se termine : quand les trois jeunes se retrouvent dans le passage sombre et poussiéreux. Qui n'est même pas un raccourcis en plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II **

**MISE EN SCÈNE DE L'ÉLÉMENT DÉCLENCHÉ **

James est assez précis dans ses goûts, et pour tout avouer, la poussière est dans la liste de ce qu'il aime le moins. Il déteste encore plus la morve de sa sœur (mauvais souvenir d'enfance) mais vraiment, la poussière prend une place très importante dans la liste de ce qu'il aime le moins. Et en ce moment, la poussière prend une place très importante autour de lui.

- Yark, _déglutit Alyssa en sautant sur place._

- Quoi?

**- **Touche pas les murs, il y a de la morve.

Non mais vraiment, James commence à particulièrement détester ce passage. En plus il fait noir, et aucun des gryffondors n'a pensé s'éclairer de leur baguette. Pour une fois qu'ils suivent les règles à la lettre, le concierge serait fier! Il n'aurait pas à courir derrière eux en psalmodiant des «_Interdis de lancer des sorts à l'extérieur des classes» _et tout ses synonymes.

Peut-être qu'un jour James commencera à se dire qu'il vaut mieux réfléchir que de sauter dans des trous noir que nous dévoilent des portraits ricaneurs (prenez-en note, c'est de la même espèce que les bonbons qu'offrent les messieurs dans leur camionnettes. Y'a pas de bonbons, et c'est même pas un raccourcis.) Au lieu de réfléchir à se sujet, ce dont madame Ginny Maman Potter serait bien heureuse, James se dit qu'en plus de la poussière, de la noirceur et de la morve sur le mur (et encore, on peut dire que c'est de l'eau vieillie, car laissez moi vous dire que les sorciers sont pas des génies en plomberie) il y a un bruit suspect.

- Tais-toi.

- Mais j'ai rien dit, _s'indigne Alyssa._

**- **Alors arête de bouger.

Le bruit est toujours là.

Ce n'est donc pas Alyssa.

- Yark c'est quoi ça! _S'exclame une voix._

James réfléchi, il ne reconnaît pas la voix, ce n'est pas celle d'Alyssa, ni celles de ses amis. Peut-être encore celle d'un admirateurs, mais ils sont habituellement plus jeune, avec une voix plus fluette. Toujours est-il que James devine au moins que c'est la voix d'un garçon. Ou d'une fille qui a avalé trop de poussière.

**- **Si tu parle de ce qu'il y a sur les murs, _dit Alyssa_, c'est de la morve. Je crois.

**- **Qui est là? _Demande James._

**- **Moi!

En ignorant avec superbe la réponse stupide d'Alyssa, le jeune gryffondor voit s'avancer vers lui une ombre. Comme il fait encore noir il ne voit pas de qui il s'agit. Vous oui.

- Qui est là? Répète_ James._

**- **Lumos.

Paf, de la lumière! Bravo au génie du trio, prouvant ici que les serpentards sont plus intelligents que les gryffondors (Excusez l'auteur.)

La voix, c'est lui.

Enfin c'est logiquement lui, puisque Dave Isang les a suivi, qu'il est un serpentard plus intelligent qu'Alyssa et James, et qu'il tient sa baguette lumineuse devant lui.

**-** Qu'est-ce qu'un _serpentard_ fait ici?

- Je ne sais pas... _réplique Isang à James_, peut-être que je prends aussi un raccourcis pour me rendre aux cachots.

- Et pourquoi donc? _Demande le gryffondor._ Tu n'as pas cours de potions, on est avec les poufsouffle.

- Parce que je dois me rendre dans mon dortoir.

Pendant que James grogne sur Isang qui ment avec la ruse des serpentards, lui qui voulait aller étudier à la bibliothèque, Alyssa regarde le mur et ses doigts en s'indignant sur son sort. Elle préférait quand elle ne voyait rien.

- C'est pas de la morve,_ dit Alyssa. _

Effectivement, et ce n'est pas non plus de l'eau croupit, mais une texture rougeâtre qui colle sur la peau et qui s'étale sur tout un pan du mur droit, à mi-hauteur d'homme, pour être précis, pour ensuite couler et se perdre dans des égouts s'échelonnant dans la courbe entre les murs et le plancher. Mais il faut être observateur pour voir tous ces détails, et c'est l'observation minutieuse d'Alyssa qui vous permet de tout imaginer de la scène dégoûtante.

- C'est du sang!_ S'écrit James en reculant d'un bond._

- Ce n'est pas du sang. Sinon la texture serait plus liquide et la couleur plus claire, même brunâtre, là où elle aurait séchée.

James et Alyssa regardent Isang, l'un de façon dégoutté et l'autre de façon inattentive. Déjà qu'elle n'écoute pas en cours, c'était prévisible.

- En plus l'odeur est assez âcre, _continue le serpentard._

- Et si on se dépêchait pour aller en cours? On doit avoir au moins quinze minutes de retard.

- Slughorn vas me tuer!

- Tu l'as déjà dit, _soupire Alyssa. _

Pendant un instant, les trois jeunes se regardent tour à tour dans un silence lourd. Il y a encore un bruit. James n'entends pas le bruit car il regarde Isang avec dégoût et haine (Yark. Un serpentard.) Alyssa n'y fait pas attention car elle est un peu stupide. Isang, lui, réfléchi trop à ce que pourrait bien être le liquide rouge pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose.

Personne n'entend le bruit.

Le serpentard hausse les épaules et, comme s'il s'agissait d'un code secret, les deux gryffondors se retournent et continue leur chemin vers la fin du passage secret.

James est décidément dégoutté, un liquide morveux ensanglanté, de la poussière et un serpentard. Rien ne pourrait être pire. Comme Isang est loin derrière lui, il sort sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et fait son propre lumos (bien plus puissant que celui d'Isang, il faut l'avouer). C'est donc avec une belle lumière bleutée, que les deux gryffondors remarquent que la coulée rouge se poursuit jusqu'à loin dans le passage, jusqu'à, en fait, rejoindre une sorte de petite grotte édentée semblant être la source du liquide.

- C'est de la bave,_ s'exclame Alyssa._

À ces mots, le serpentard accourt vers les gryffondors et arête d'un cou sa course, manquant tomber. Lui aussi, il a vu d'où venait ladite bave. D'une grande gueule bien édentée. Une gueule d'un homme extrêmement vieux et ridé, avec une rare chevelure grise qui commence sur son front et se termine dans le pelage clairsemé de son corps maigre et replié sur lui-même. Des os placés étrangement sur le corps, se démarquent bien à travers la peau mince de la créature baveuse. C'est pas beau en fait.

Il n'en faut pas plus au trio pour échanger un regard, ignorer le petit cri d'Alyssa, mais ne pas ignorer qu'elle à tombée sur une pierre dépassant du mur. Heureusement, car en tombant ainsi de frayeur, elle ouvre une autre porte du passage secret et s'affale sur un plancher autre que celui poussiéreux du faux raccourcis.

Rapidement, Isang saute par dessus Alyssa et la tire par les épaule loin du passage, et James, moins rapide que le serpentard, trébuche dans ses jambes mais fini par sortir indemne, au moment même où le pan du mur de pierres se referme sur lui même et que deux grands yeux jaunes s'ouvrent et le , décidément, James déteste ce passage pour beaucoup de raisons.

- On est au troisième étage, _dit Alyssa, un peu tremblante_. À au moins dix minutes de notre classe de potion.

- On vient de voir un truc qui nous à presque dévorer dans un raccourcis que sûrement la totalité des gens qui sont ici ne connaissent même pas l'existence, et toi tu penses à notre cours de potion?

- De toute évidence, _rajoute la jeune fille, _il ne s'agit pas d'un raccourcis.

- _Interdiction de flâner dans les couloirs!_

Au son de la voix du concierge, James se lève et, avec Alyssa, court en direction des cachots.

Après leurs longue course, ils arrivent rouges et essoufflés devant la porte de leur classe que James ouvre bruyamment. Toute la classe des gryffondors et des poufsouffles réunis les regardent. Mais ça même Alyssa ne s'en rend pas compte car Slughorn aussi les regarde, ses deux mains pleines de racines de boltrux au dessus d'un chaudron fumant, les yeux un peu inquiétants.

- J'espère seulement que votre excuse sera plus acceptable que celle du cours dernier, monsieur Potter. Et vous, miss Londubat, _dit-il en louchant sur les mains d'Alyssa,_ je ne sais pas où vous êtes allée chercher ceci, mais j'espère que ma réserve n'a pas été touchée. Maintenant à vos place, je vous parlerai de votre sanction à la fin du cours. ASSIS.


End file.
